Speaking of Train Cars and Hotels
by extra-victory
Summary: She leaned into him, and set her hand on his lap, near his crotch, before whispering in his ear. "H-How's this-?" Maou x Emi, Adult Humor, Adult Themes, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy.


**Ex-v: I hope you like it!**

Maou watched her, out of the corner of his eyes, as she sat across from him, on the train, arms crossed.

He pretended to enjoy the scenery passing by out the window, but all the _really_ beautiful sights were in his train car already…

And she was in a _bad mood_ , to Maou's delight.

The king of Hell set his briefcase down on the floor beside him, and leaned back in his seat, slightly, adjusting his business suit, grinning faintly. "How do I look, Emi-?"

He laughed, quietly, to himself, seeing her huff, and glare sourly away from him, in silence.

He was _well aware_ that tonight was going to be _extremely_ hard on him. They were staying in the same _hotel room_ , and he _already_ had a _hard enough time_ suppressing his feelings for her when they _never talked or interacted in any way, and avoided each other at every opportunity_ , for _weeks_ at a time.

Beyond that, two months back, they'd _slept together_ , and…

She interrupted his train of thought, his inner monologue, by coughing faintly, and turning to face him. He met her eyes, curiously.

"S-So…How's Chiho?" She almost mumbled, at last.

He waited, for a moment, eyes locked on hers, before raising an eyebrow. _This again?_

"She's doing well, I think. She got a second job."

Emi sniffed, turning her nose up, faintly red, lip trembling slightly. "Good. Don't invite me to the wedding-"

Maou laughed, listlessly, amazed. "Emi, I've told you _so_ many times…There's nothing going on between us, we're _just friends_ -"

She opened her mouth, flushed, to interrupt him, heatedly, but fell silent, immediately, and Maou saw her eyes open wide and ears prick up.

Fascinated, after a moment, he extended his hearing a bit, to see what she'd heard that was _so important_ that she'd _give up the chance to argue with him-_

And he heard, from a few seats down, the voices of two _school girls,_ chattering excitedly to each other.

"Did you see that guy in the suit-?!" One of them whispered, giggling, to the other. " _How hot can you be-?!"_

"He…He had a girl with him-" The other voice seemed hesitant.

"Oh, _come on_. She was as flat as my little brother, there's _no way_ that's his girlfriend-"

Maou chuckled, silently, seeing Emi's face darken perceptibly, as they listened in. The hero squeaked, quietly, outraged.

"She…She was gorgeous, maybe they _are_ together-!" The shy voice mumbled, and the other girl seemed unimpressed.

" _I doubt it_. I'm going to talk to him, come on-"

Maou's eyebrow rose, a bit displeased, and he locked eyes with Emi, who looked _horrified_.

 _Help me get rid of them._ He said, in her mind, in closed telepathic loop, gesturing for her to come sit beside him, and she gaped, eyes wide, for a moment, before nodding, flushed, and hopping over, sitting next to him, _leaning into him, just barely_ , heart hammering.

The girls stood up, and began to walk towards them, from the other end of the car.

Maou wrapped an arm around Emi's shoulders, tugging her into him, as she squeaked, faintly, bright red.

 _Make it convincing-_ Maou told her, in her mind, and Emi's eyes hardened, still flushed, pulse racing. _You're my girlfriend. Get into character._

She leaned into him, and set her hand on his lap, near his crotch, before whispering in his ear. "H-How's this-?"

He grinned, wickedly, and, instead of answering, slipped the hand that was resting over her shoulder down into her dress, into her bra, resting two fingers around her nipple.

She yelped, furiously red, but didn't break character or shove him off.

The schoolgirls made it to Maou and Emi, giggling faintly, and one of them said "Hey, can we sit-?" Before trailing off, voice dying, strangled.

The shy girl's eyebrows rocketed up, _mortified_ , seeing Emi, leaning on Maou, _in his embrace_ , with her hand on his lap, _whispering in his ear,_ as his hand rested _in her dress_ , _in her bra._

The other girl just looked _disheartened_ , and slightly upset.

Emi glowered at them, glaring, murderously, as if they were interrupting something. _"Excuse me?"_

Maou stifled a smirk, managing not to laugh.

One of the girls stormed off, growling, and the other girl, the shy one, stammered a quiet apology, horrified, before chasing her friend.

A moment of silence.

Once Emi was sure they were gone, she hopped up, squeaking, radiantly red, to her feet, and glared at Maou, furious, steaming, covering her chest with both hands. " _You-!"_

He grinned, wickedly, meeting her eyes. "I have to say, _grabbing my dick_ was a nice touch-"

She yelped, squealing, kicking him in the shins. "You pinched my nipple!"

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so! I'll see you in the next chapter :D**


End file.
